


May I Have This Dance?

by gayliens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Charlie Ships It, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Gryffindor Dean, Hufflepuff Castiel, M/M, Ravenclaw Charlie, School Dances, Valentine's Day, bisexual!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliens/pseuds/gayliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why would I want to go with Cas when I could get any girl in the school?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

'So, how about Bianca Schwimmer?' Charlie whispered, leaning over a pile of half-finished Potions homework. 'You know, that cute Gryffindor in the year below? I hear she's looking for someone to go with.'

'I've already told you,' her friend Dean sighed, exasperated. 'I'm not taking anyone.'

The topic of their discussion was, of course, the long-awaited Valentine's Day Ball. Usually it was the highlight of Dean's year. Every year he picked up some new sultry bombshell from the year above, which always helped boost his reputation as one of the most popular boys at school. But this year there was only one person he felt like going with- and he had the sneaking suspicion that making out with _them_ wouldn't make him quite so celebrated.

'Come _on_ ,' Charlie pleaded loudly, completely ignoring the disapproving glare she was given by Madam Lemieux, the librarian. 'I've got a date. Erik's got a date. Teddy and Victoire are apparently dating each other. Christ, even Sammy found someone to go with. You could get any girl you want, and you know it.'

'I don't know,' Dean replied listlessly. 'I guess I'm just not really feeling it this year.'

 _Please drop the subject please drop the subject please drop the subject,_ he thought furiously to himself.

'It's Castiel, isn't it?' Charlie said suddenly. 'That Hufflepuff you sit next to in Herbology.'

Dean froze. Fuck, was it really so obvious? 

'I don't know what you're talking about,' he muttered unconvincingly.

'Oh, don't try to pull that one on me. You think I haven't seen how you look at him? I'm not blind, Winchester.'

'Look, I don't like guys-' Dean interjected.

'So, when are you going to ask him out?'

'Will you just _shut up?_ ' Dean hissed, glancing nervously around the library.

'Look,' said Charlie, suddenly dropping her teasing manner. 'I'm not going to lie, coming out can be scary as hell. People might tease you. They might try and bully you. But when you've got friends to help you out, who really gives a fuck? Hey,' she added, brightening up suddenly. 'We could start a support group. You, me, Charles, Erik...'

Dean slammed his Potions textbook down on the table with a sharp bang that made Madam Lemieux shriek. 'For the hundredth time,' he growled, 'I don't like guys, and I certainly couldn't give less of a shit about Castiel Novak.' He swept his books into his bag and flung it over his shoulder, storming out of the library.

A couple of minutes later, what he had said caught up to him. Not only had he been a total asshole to Charlie, who had just been trying to help, but the violence of his outburst had probably confirmed his feelings for Cas. 'Son of a bitch,' he muttered to himself, pushing aside some first-years as he strode down the hallway. He knew he should go back in and apologize, but he was too angry and embarrassed to face Charlie again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was a Wednesday. Double Herbology. Usually Dean looked forward to Wednesday afternoons with a kind of excited fervour, but this time he felt only apprehension as he gathered up his books and walked into Greenhouse Three.

'Hi Dean!' Cas grinned as soon as he saw him, gesturing to Dean's usual seat between him and Charlie.

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously and his tousled hair stuck up in all the right places. God, it was all Dean could do not to start making out with him right then and there.

Instead, he ignored Cas and strode determinedly past him. He passed Charles and Erik- who were busy snogging each other's faces off- and slid onto the bench next to a tiny Hufflepuff called Zoe, who he had never spoken to in his life.

'Is this seat taken?' he asked, turning to face her.

'Nope,' she replied, not looking up from the piece of parchment she was scribbling on.

'Great,' he said. 'Because I wanted to ask you a question, sweetheart.'

'What is it?' she asked, finally facing him.

He raised his voice purposely, practically yelling across the room. 'Do you want to go to the ball with me?'

A small smile spread across her face. 'Yeah,' she replied. 'Yeah sure, why not?'

He flashed her his trademark troublemaker grin. 'Awesome. So, see you outside the Great Hall at seven.'

He smiled to himself as Zoe chatted amiably to him.  _Looks like I've still got it._ Okay, so she had been a touch more nonchalant than he was used to, but as long as she was willing to dance with him, he didn't honestly care.

 _How's that for heterosexual, Charlie?_ he thought smugly. _Why would I want to go with Cas when I could get any girl in the school?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night of the dance found the Great Hall transformed into a vision of pale pink and gilded gold. The traditional opening waltz had just ended, replaced by the wails of some god-awful bubblegum pop band. _Has the wizarding world never heard of Asia?_ Dean thought to himself as he jumped wildly around in a circle of his best friends.

To make matters worse, he wasn't doing a very good job of proving his heterosexuality. He kept trying to pull Zoe off to the side, but she seemed totally smitten with his friend Hugo, who kept grabbing her hands and whispering in her ear.

Just then, Dean spotted Cas, sitting hunched over against the North Wall. In his crumpled navy robes, he looked so forlorn and...alone.

_Son of a fucking bitch._

Suddenly, the techno-pop blips of the music faded away. The lead singer played the soft piano chords that marked the intro to a slow song.

Dean looked around wildly. All around him, his friends were breaking away in little groups of two- Charlie placing her hands on her girlfriend Stella's waist, Victoire and Teddy wrapped in each others' arms, Charles kissing Erik shyly on the cheek. He even spotted Sammy dancing with his girlfriend, a slim Ravenclaw called Jess. Soon, only Hugo and Zoe were left.

'C'mon babe,' Hugo said impatiently, tugging her out towards the middle of the dance floor.

Zoe was a bit more sympathetic. 'Are you sure this is ok?' she asked Dean nervously. 'I mean, it's kind of a douche move but I thought since you weren't really dancing with me...'

'No, it's fine,' Dean said hurriedly.

He took a few steps back and slid listlessly down the wall, resting his head in his hands. Christ, just look at him. The great Dean Winchester, the most popular boy in Gryffindor house, sitting at the sidelines of the school dance. Wallowing in self-pity because he was afraid of his own feelings. Thank God his dad couldn't see him now...

He was interrupted by a gentle cough from above and a small 'Excuse me?' He looked up and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Cas, looking outrageously good in his deep blue robes that set off his piercing eyes. The Hufflepuff fidgeted nervously before beginning to speak.

'Do you want to- I mean if it's okay- do you think it would be good if we...'

He trailed off nervously and his bottom lip quivered. For a second Dean thought he was going to cry, but then he took a deep breath and started again.

'May I have this dance?'

Dean smiled at the outdated choice of words before the meaning of what Cas was saying caught up to him. Holy shit, this was like every fairytale scenario he had ever imagined, right down to the romantic background music. For a second he thought he had forgotten how to breathe. He wanted nothing more than to grab those perfect hands and waltz out onto the dance floor.

 _But what will people think?_ he reminded himself.

 _Oh, fuck it,_ he decided suddenly. Charlie was right. People could think whatever they damn well wanted.

He grinned and pulled himself up from the floor, placing his hands on Cas' waist.

'It would be my pleasure.'

They moved across the floor in a kind of dizzy frenzy, grinning as they rocked back and forth. Dean could feel the startled eyes following them wherever they went, but he refused to care. All that mattered was that Cas' hands were soft on Dean's shoulders, his baby blue eyes dancing.

'I've wanted to ask you out since second year,' he confided shyly to Dean, 'but I never knew how.'

As the final chorus of the song reached its crescendo, Dean had a sudden impulse. He pulled Cas close in a deft twirl and pressed his lips to his.

As soon as their lips touched, Dean felt his brain turn to sludge, a wonderful warm feeling spreading through his chest. He was surprised by how natural the whole thing felt: Cas pulling Dean closer towards him so they were entwined, Dean running his fingers through that ridiculous hair-

'Winchester! Novak! What _do_ you think you're doing?' The sharp voice of Madam Lemieux cut through their reverie and they stumbled apart, blushing and giggling like idiots.

'Nothing, Madam Lemieux!' Dean called cheekily across the hall. He grabbed Cas' hand. 'Come on, let's get out of here. I know somewhere more private.'

As they sprinted towards the exit, a goofy smile making its way across Dean's face, he caught Charlie's eye. She mouthed an unmistakable _I told you so_ over her girlfriend's shoulder.

Dean simply stuck his tongue out in reply and pulled Cas in for one more quick kiss before swinging open the huge oak doors and leading him out into the night.


End file.
